


Tiny Blessings

by SeraphHT



Series: Happier Times [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, POV Corvo Attano, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, btw emily is (kinda) just mentioned in this fic lmao, corvo is still shy, hooray corvo is gonna be a dad, jessamine just being naughty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: Jessamine finds out she is pregnant. That's not bad news at all, except that she'll probably miss getting rough-handled by Corvo once she starts to show. Might as well indulge herself while she still can.TLDR: Jessamine jumps Corvo's bones before telling him the big news.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Happier Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tiny Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is part of a series, this fic can be read on its own without reading the previous work. This takes place in 1826 and since real life history of pregnancy tests in that era is vague, I'm just assuming that Sokolov has some sort of know-how to determine the Empress has a little princess on the way.
> 
> Jessamine's still a woman with needs, of course. Just my head-canon of what happened between her and Corvo when she got the news.

Corvo shifted uneasily in the corner of the room, furtively casting a glance to the two people on the other side. Jessamine was seated on one of the cushions, looking at Sokolov on the opposite armchair. He was explaining something, but just out of earshot.

Corvo cursed in his head. Why had Jessamine ordered him to stand so far away? To think she wanted privacy as she consulted a physician was ridiculous, given the fact she spent almost every night cradled in his arms. What was there to hide?

A memory from a few nights ago played in his mind. In her chambers, he found her on her knees hunched over the toilet. "Jessamine?"

She was breathing as though she had just run a round in Dunwall. The dark bags under her eyes were set deep in her pale skin. "Yes, Corvo?"

He saw that she had vomited. It was not the first time this had happened. His worried expression softened, although he knew she could not see it. "Your declining health is too obvious," he said, helping her up and to the sink. She only smiled a little as he dabbed her face with a wet cloth. "When will Sokolov come back with the results?"

Three weeks ago, when she first started experiencing her symptoms, Corvo had ordered all meals prepared for her to be tasted for poisons, and he personally checked the kitchen to ensure the cleanliness was optimal. Still, she suffered, and privately, she complained of a sore body.

"In a few days I think," she replied, smiling at the way he treated her like a little girl. "He told me that his various tests may take a week, since he has a number of theories of what I might be experiencing. Don't worry, I'll stay alive until he comes around to let me know."

As of now, as the three of them were in her reading chambers, Jessamine's face was firm with the usual fire in her eyes, but even that could not hide the drained pallor of her cheekbones. She seemed strong enough during the day, but the nights before she retired to bed were almost as if she was completely depleted of energy.

"Do you know what might have caused this?" Corvo had asked that night, as he sat down on the edge of her bed after tucking her in. "I've checked everything I could think of. Nobody is trying to poison you, that's for sure."

Sokolov leaned forward and said something that made her arch her brows, then look down in thought. Sokolov continued speaking, motioning his hands with a gruff smirk, then she stood and nodded at him with a small smile. Taking it as a cue that the consultation has ended, Corvo began to walk over.

"I am sure it is nothing serious," she had assured him, weakly holding a hand out to squeeze his. "Thank you for loving me, Corvo."

Very soon, he was close enough to the Empress and Royal Physician to be within earshot.

"I appreciate your help," she said to Sokolov, to which he gathered his things.

"I will be coming back soon to check on you," he said with a bow. Then turned to Corvo with unimpressed look. Corvo simply stared back without reaction, and the other huffed before turning back to Jessamine. "I'll be on my way. Take care and please do not hesitate to reach out to me if you have concerns."

She politely bowed her head, and Sokolov exited the room. Corvo looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he finally spoke once he was sure they were alone.

She did not answer, instead turned away to look at the burning embers in the fireplace, glowing red in the flames. Her expression seemed hesitant.

"Is everything alright?"

Still, she refused to meet his worried gaze. Her jaw hardened, and she swallowed. "I..." More silence followed this, adding to his perplexion. Then: "I have something to tell you, Corvo."

"What is it?"

She inhaled a deep breath and met his eyes. "I... I'm..."

Her voice faded and she looked down. Corvo could feel his heart plummet. It must be more serious than he thought for her to be hesitating. She never stammered. Was it something incurable?

He raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Whatever it is, Jessamine," he started, the comfort in his voice masking the dread in his heart. "I will stand by you. Don't be afraid to tell me your truth."

For a moment, Jessamine seemed absorbed in his tender gesture and leaned into the touch. His eyes were searching her expression for a definitive answer.

With eyes closed, she breathed in. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much," she whispered, then pressed her lips onto his. "I want you now, Corvo."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise. That was the last thing he thought she would say.

Her finger ghosted over his earlobe, tracing the shape. Her expression was almost distracted, but mixed with a hint of guilt and a little mischief. "It's alright if you don't want to indulge me right now."

"I would never turn you down," he said quickly, and could feel heat prickling his cheeks when she grinned at his reply. Furtively, he looked around the room. The door made of glass made it easy for anybody to see them without even walking in. "This is not the right place. About your health..."

"Since when have I ever cared about the right place?"

Her sly, sweet smile made Corvo realize how much he missed her energy. A real risk-taker: kissing him in the open when the Royal Spymaster was just minutes away from around the corner; her not-so-subtle comments about him in her chambers when the High Overseer was well within earshot. She was the personification of mischief, and her drained energy took that away for almost a month.

"Don't worry about my health," she laughed. "I think you fucking me will actually do me some good."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Corvo felt a little lost at her sudden approach; some part of him liked the strength and vigour of the kiss, but his hands carefully held her hips as though she would break if he pressed too hard. The pleasure of her soft lips still could not erase the image of a weakened version of her lingering in his mind.

"Jessamine," he stopped her, pulling back. "Your health-- oh."

Her face, albeit still a little pale, had tinted pink. There was some colour in her cheeks, and that was an unexpected good sign. "Oh, what?" she smiled. Her eyes gleamed with desire.

"...nothing," he murmured, feeling warmth in his heart as she stood on her toes to trace his jaw with her lips.

She moved on to the sensitive skin on his neck, her hands wasting no time unbuckling the belt of his pants. Her kisses were like the patters of butterflies on his collarbone, tingling and ticklish. They were pleasant, contributing bit by bit to heat growing in his body. Finally, he groaned as she freed and pumped him.

"You're not fully hard," she commented, planting a kiss on the head of his cock. "Are you alright?"

He held her wrist, almost certain his face was a shade of pink. It felt so lewd to actually _see_ his cock in her dainty hand. Never mind how arousing the sight was. "Um," he swallowed, closing his eyes abruptly when Jessamine massaged him anyway. He muttered a curse and she giggled. "If you want me to make you feel good, can't you just let me... help you? Do you need... that?" Embarrassed, he motioned at his 'friend' using his eyes.

Her expression was that of growing amusement. "You're always so shy, Corvo," she whispered, pecking him on the lips. "That's what makes you so sweet." He frowned, but she rid him of that expression by guiding him closer to the sofa. "And yes, I need that."

She turned around and wiggled out of her pants. Her long legs glowed; smooth skin that he would never tire of exploring. There was something sexy about how she was regal in every way except from the waist down. His arousal flared as he ran his palms down her soft ass, but he still felt doubtful.

"That was fast," he said, but pushed his body close enough to pin her between himself and the back of the sofa. "I don't think you're prepared enough yet."

"I admit I'm a little impatient," she said guiltily. "We don't have the luxury of time."

"Yes," he agreed, and though he would want nothing more than to stuff her, he didn't want to hurt her. He pressed his cock against her, not entering but just so she could feel his heat. Her breath wavered as he massaged her hips and brought his hands lower to her ass, kneading gently and going lower still to the back of her thighs.

Finally, he stepped back, kneeled and hooked his finger, before pressing the joint below his knuckle into her sex. Her breath hitched as he rubbed between the two flushed lips, pushing past the folds of skin to touch the clit hidden inside. It was obvious how wet she was, but as they both knew by now, he always liked to make sure.

It was difficult to find her sweet spot, standing as she was, but he figured the nub of his finger was close enough to stimulate her through the layers. His movements alternated between circling and left-to-right movements, enjoying the way she only sighed out small 'ooh's and curses instead of the moaning he so usually heard during their long nights together. With each movement, he could almost see her writhing and impatient.

Tempted by her vulnerability, he kissed her softly where she was most wet. The unexpected brush of his lips, and prickling of his stubble on such a sensitive spot, made her squeak. He could only imagine how flushed she was now; shame he couldn't see her face in this position.

The musk of her smell made him certain she was ready, and he stood up and positioned himself appropriately, pushing in with ease.

"Corvo," she sighed, her hands gripping the back of the sofa for leverage, as he pulled out and smoothly filled her up again. "I know you usually take your time, but please... don't torture me now."

Indulging her request, he bent forward and covered one of his hands over her mouth. The other took one of her hands and pinned it behind her back. "Try not to make too much noise," he murmured, and started fucking her hard.

He could not see it, but Jessamine's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling. There was no sound in the room except the steady clap of flesh, and maybe even the groan of the sofa as he rocked her body into it, and she could feel her whole body flushed with the heat of pleasure and lust. There were no words to describe what Corvo could do to her. And she did not even want to try and find the words. She just wanted to be lost in this endless rush of ecstasy.

Her body was on fire and she never wanted him to stop. She did tell him this, but all he heard was just murmurs as she groaned into his hand.

He did, however, feel it. She suddenly tensed around him, the muscles clenching around his cock in a way that made him hiss. Her body was rigid as Corvo slowed down his pace, breathing hard as she lost herself in her climax with him still inside of her.

Finally, he pulled out, her stiff arms started to move and she turned a little to look at him, panting. "Your... turn?"

He used his trusted hankerchief to wipe himself, almost grimacing at how hard he was. "No," he replied, uncomfortably tucking himself back in and buckling his belt. "Too messy. Not the right place."

"Feels strange... I feel bad."

"Don't worry, I know you'll make up for it," he kissed her forehead assuringly, then used the cloth to wipe between her legs. He helped her into her pants, and she quickly smoothed out some creases in her shirt.

Her hair still looked a little messy, but there was no denying there was more life and vigour in her eyes than she ever had in the past three weeks. "I feel pleasantly fucked," she grinned, as though she could read his mind. For all he knew, she probably could.

"You haven't been so full of energy since before the vomiting started," he said, with relief and tenderness as he tucked some loose strands behind her ear. He looked around the room, and still there was nobody in sight. Thinking of her health again, he could feel the dread taking place in his heart. "Now... from your reaction, either the news Sokolov told you wasn't very bad, or it was the worst type of news you could ever receive."

Jessamine looked guilty of almost forgetting she even consulted Sokolov at all. This kind of comforted him that it was not as grave as he feared, but did nothing to appease his impatience at knowing what it was exactly.

Finally, she stepped back and looked him in the eyes. "Well... I am with child."

Corvo stared. Then looked down at her belly, which betrayed no sign of pregnancy whatsoever. He looked back up to her eyes, not understanding. "Are... are you sure?"

"I could only imagine Sokolov's surprise when his test for pregnancy actually gave him a positive result," she said, amused. "He said it was the last test he ran since the others were all negative." Then, she folded her arms. "And... if you didn't notice, I haven't had my monthly illness for nearly two months."

The fact hit Corvo with a feeling of stupidity. How could he not have realized she hasn't been menstruating? All the nights she seemed uneasy without reason (before she became sick) made more sense now.

"I..." his mind reeled with thoughts, trying to recollect at what time could Jessamine had possibly been alone with any man without his knowledge. Unless if... "I don't recall ever leaving your side."

She was quiet for a few moments, then chuckled at what that implied. "You never did, Corvo," she smiled, touching his arm. "It is yours."

His brain took a few moments to process the thought as he looked back down at her belly. There was something in there, on the way to being alive. A child. His child.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

She laughed heartily. "What kind of question is that?"

He looked back down at her belly. His child. Their child.

"Jessamine," he sighed, feeling his throat constrict, feeling his eyes sting. He swiftly caught her in a tight hug.

Caught off-guard, she sobbed out a laugh; an expression of relief. He held her in that embrace, smelling the perfume on her neck, feeling her hair as he cradled her head in his hand. There was a feeling in his chest he could not describe. It was so full, he thought maybe it would burst out of his heart in a flood of tears.

"I couldn't think of greater news," he whispered, so silently that she would not have heard him if his lips were not right next to her ear.

She hugged him back tighter. "I already knew long ago, to be honest. Sokolov only confirmed it." She pulled back, wiping away a single tear that ran down her cheek, before branding a sheepish smile. "I'll admit that I was more than a little worried of how you would feel."

"Nonsense," he gave a short laugh, carefully touching her abdomen. There was a life in there, and he contributed to it. What a feeling. "This child... I promise I will protect it. I will protect both of you."

Jessamine held his chin, redirecting his gaze to her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

They embraced each other again, relishing this intimate moment that they had for themselves. Truly life-changing, and Corvo wondered what good things in his life led him to this priviledged happiness.

"I guess Sokolov already knew who the father was from the way he looked at me just now," he chuckled, then arched a brow. "Why were you so impatient just now?"

She laughed, because obviously he was too happy to even pretend to be cross at her, and turned away. "I'm going to start to show soon," she reasoned. "I figured might as well you fuck me before then."

Corvo did not dislike how crude she put it. It just made him feel shy.

"Well, I think it's still safe for us to... be together... even if you were starting to show," he mused. "But I'll definitely be careful. If I had known just ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have done you so... rough."

"Exactly why I needed you to do me before I told you," she said, and smiled in a way that Corvo knew must have meant that he was blushing. Years of being her lover, and she still made him as nervous as a teenager.

"Come now," she said, motioning him to follow. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

He trailed after her, too absorbed in his thoughts of being a father to realize she was leading him to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some kudos!


End file.
